roleplay_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Daly Porkpatch
Daly is one of the lead protagonists in Arc 1. He is the friend of Helpy, and originally appeared in Improv Station's " Mangle Arc" prior to being wiped from its story. Appearance Daly is a young man, and donned a Porkpatch Mask up until the beginning of Arc 1, where it was burned. His appearance is unknown, but he is said to have injuries all over his body due to meeting Mangle. Personality: In his debut it is shown that Daly is a rather social, easy trusting person. He is quick to forge a friendship with Dyansti and Lisk, and is shown to be very close to Helpy. However such behavior leads him to be too trusting of others, as he doesn't hesitate to jump into the Bearded Man's vehicle. Following the incident involving Bearded Man and Mangle, Daly is left feeling that everything that's happened is his fault, and he only feels socially comfortable around the other members of the crew. By the end of Season 1, after being more and more exposed to the chaotic world around him, it is clear that Daly is not the person he once was. He has gone from being a caring, kind, and social young man to a beaten down individual who is willing to kill in order to protect the handful of people whom he trusts and sees as friends. Moments before his death, it is shown through Daly's behaviour that he has gone completely insane, to the point where he's yelling at and trying to attack his friends. He reveals that he had a troublesome past with Fazbear Entertainment prior to his life with a crew, and then dies with his last words regarding William Afton: "He will come back.... He always does". History Early Life He went to Freddy Fazbears Pizza alot as a child, and eventually worked there as an adult. He met Helpy there, and later reunited with Helpy on Stupidman Street in Arc 1. When not in public or not around lots of people, he usually dressed up as Porkpatch. This was due to being visited by the ghost of Piggy. Border City Daly went to Border City as a raider under the identity "Juan Lopez". He never did cross the border, and was always shot by a terrorist or border security. So, he returned back to his home at Stupidman Street. Roleplay Station Debut During the events of Arc 1, he found Helpy on Stupidman Street. Then he met Dynasti, and the 3 of them were abducted and brought to Mangle's underground tunnels. They met Lisk, who saved them and brought them to a cabin where they met Sir Kevin Vee. The cabin was destroyed by Shapeshifters. The group went to The City, and bought weapons off the black market. They then went to a hotel in Portland, and met King Of Fuffies, Fishy Boopkins, and Chillmonger. The group was then arrested for having illegal weapons, and were taken to a prison in The City. They broke out, and went back to Portland. Improv Station While the group was staying in Portland after the jailbreak, Daly helped The Hell Nukers defeat Cyanide Dealer before returning back to Lisk , Helpy, and the others. In order to get into the Improv Station universe, he had to go through the Gateway. Aside from celebrating a bit of Christmas with the Hell Nukers and defeating Cyanide Dealer, Daly was also scooped by Ennard , who'd also crossed through the Gateway. Ennard crawled inside him and used him to hijack an airplane. Once the plane crashed, a magical bird flew down and healed Daly. He then returned to the Roleplay Station universe via the Gateway. Christmas 2019 Directly before the casino raid during Arc 2, Daly got a new costume and put a santa hat on it. However, he accidentally put super glue in the hat, thus causing it to remain on the costume head for all eternity. SCP Foundation When the group was crawling through the vents into Mangle's Arena during Arc 2, Daly somehow ended up in the SCP Foundation and was forced to work there. In his time, he witnessed a guard getting murdered before a riot began. He then went with other D-Class members and shot up the facility. He had to exterminate a D-Class member that went rogue. After the riot, Daly and some other Class-D Workers dined with a security guard, who taught them how to apply for a job. So, Daly made an application. Appearances *Arc 1 (debut) *Improve Station, Season 2 Arc 1 *Arc 2 *Arc 3 (death) Death At the end of Arc 3, Daly dies in hospital from injuries inflicted upon him by Springtrap. Gallery Daly2.png Porkpatch.png|Daly with his Porkpatch costume on, which was mostly destroyed after it was burned. However, as mentioned earlier, Daly got a new costume Trivia * Daly used to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza alot when he was a child, which is when he first met Helpy. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Arc 1